1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a feedback polling request to a User Equipment (UE) and a method and apparatus for transmitting feedback information to a Base Station (BS).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional broadband wireless access system, a receiver transmits feedback information to a transmitter in the following manner.
By and large, transmission of feedback information from a UE to a BS is polling-based or contention-based in a typical broadband wireless access system.
According to the polling-based scheme, the UE feeds back information to the BS, for data requested by polling from the BS. That is, upon receipt of a feedback polling request from the BS, the UE transmits feedback data to the BS. Compared to the polling-based scheme, the contention-based scheme is characterized in that a plurality of UEs transmit feedback data on one uplink channel to the BS in a contention-based manner without receiving a feedback request from the BS.
In an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m system under recent standardization, a BS may transmit a feedback polling request to a UE in order to avoid contention between a plurality of UEs. Upon receipt of the feedback polling request from the BS, the UE transmits feedback information to the BS. Therefore, there exists a need for specifying a method for transmitting a feedback polling request to a UE by a BS and a method for transmitting feedback information to a BS by a UE.